White Lies
by EyeSinc
Summary: Amber returns to England after 6 years at the Beuxbaton Academy of Magic. But dark forces are moving once more, threatening to destroy their barely rebuilt world
1. Chapter 1

"James! Why can't I play Harry?" I asked, with my bright blue hair in a short, shoulder length crop, whilst I was running after a slightly taller boy then me, who had black messy hair surrounding his thin face. A shorter boy then I followed me, with similar hair to his brother, but bright green eyes.

"Because Amber" he yelled, confidence colouring his voice "I'm his son"

"So am I" shouted the boy from far away "And you always make me Ron"

I could feel my hair change to vivid red curls, whilst interrupting Albus "And?"

He sighed "And you're a girl, so you're Hermione and Albus, I'm the oldest"

"But I want to play Harry for once" I insisted

"And I don't want to be Ron all the time" Albus followed, encouraged by my rebellion to James's demands

"But you can't" James said, anger colouring his tone.

"Then I'm not playing" I fell backwards, landing on the grass. I crossed my arms and legs "And you can't play without a third person so ha"

"Or without a second person" Albus stayed standing, but looked away from his brother. I gave James a large smug grin.

"But that's not fai-"

A sound in the forest stopped our argument, which would of most likely of continued until our parents came to find us, as per normal. The small rustle of leaves seemed to scream into the quiet once more, causing all of us not to move, or blink.

"What do you think that was?" said James quietly from behind me, my hair now a respectable shade of brown, which matched the tree trunks

"I don't know" I stood, taking a few steps towards the woods near our homes. The footsteps behind me told me that the boys were following me. As I walked closer to the darkness of the trees, I saw a flash of red that meant one thing.

"Run!" I yelled at the other two, who took my advice right away as they saw the bright red. All three of us began sprinting up the hill as fast as our small legs would carry us. I let out a gasp, as a small red head had grabbed my legs dragging me to the muddy grass. Promptly, the ginger began hitting me with a small wooden twig.

"No Rosie, I said I give up!" I gasped between laughs, as my hair changed colour with each hit. Rosie laughed, rolling off of me, leaving me with purple spikey hair.

"Ambie?" Rose said, sitting up and turning to me. I smiled at the pet name that Rose created, as she couldn't say as a baby, so invented her own version.

"Yes?" I replied, shaking my head, trying to change my hair into the same colour curls as Rose. According to her smile, I achieved it.

"I love your hair" she sighed "I wish I could change the colour of mine" she grabbed a lock of her hair and screwed up her face in concentration, something I was used to. She peeked through her eyelashes and exhaled angrily.

I smiled "Your hair is lovely Rose"

She pouted "No, I hate being a ginger"

"I hate being a strange thing that can change her appearance at will" I shrugged "You get used to it"

She shrugged "I guess I'll have to" she got up, and began running after the other two, her curls bouncing behind her like flames.

"Pst! Is she gone?" I heard Albus whisper from behind a tree.

"How did you get there?" My hair turned green in shock

He grinned "Magic"

I laughed at my best friend, as he walked over sitting next to me.

"Amber, will you miss me when you're at Beauxbatons?"

The words came out quickly, as though he wished I couldn't hear them. A part of me wished I didn't have to as well.

"I'm not leaving for about 3 months" my voice growing slightly sadder now "But we will be friends forever Al" I smiled

That was about 6 years ago now.

I left for Beauxbatons a few months later and lost contact with all of them, having to grow up without them.

I missed them at first, my brain reminding me of them constantly until they faded, becoming ghosts of my childhood as I left them, as one often does to childhood friends.

Anyway, for my last year of education, after my father had won custody of me over my mother, I came back to England so was made to go to Hogwarts. I guess I didn't mind so much, I just knew I'd miss everyone from my old school.

It was September 1st, meaning one thing. The start of my 7th year, first and last, at Hogwarts.

I'd be the new girl, the freak.

I kissed my father on his cheeks, my hair a deep, cherry red colour and in loose curls.

"Behave yourself Amber, your mother has told me about your antics"

I grinned, my hair changing to a brighter red. My father and mother were still close, just not married. My father looked a lot like me, same eye colour and same slim build. I inserted my metamorphmagas abilities from my mother's side, but was only able to change my hair and not my facial or body.

"Yeah Amber" my 6 year old half-brother, Jack, piped in. Dad's new wife, Cristine, was lovely, but was working at the moment so couldn't see me off. I gave Jack a hug which he returned for once.

"I always behave" I stood up, picking up my trunks and my cat, Jimmy, "at least when people are looking" I muttered into Jacks ear, making him laugh

"Damn it, Amber, you'll be giving him ideas" dad grumbled as I hugged him one last time.

"I'll see you soon" I walked onto the scarlet snake preparing for my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK thanks to the guys who've reviewed. It means the world and more. And just to clear some things up: Albus and James are twins and are both in 7th year. Rosie and Scorp are in 6th :)

* * *

I picked up Jimmy and walked slowly down the crowded train corridor, trying to avoid standing on toes of others. I also kept my hair quite a neutral blonde colour, trying to blend into the crowed slightly better than turquoise would.

I balanced a few of my favourite books and my MP3 player in one arm and my black cat in the other. I suppose your wandering about the name? Well I let Jack name him when I first got him back in 3rd year. So now my black cat's called Jimmy.

Anyway, the corridor was emptying very quickly whilst the compartments were filling quicker, which I thought was impossible. I tried to find some people my own age, which I found almost impossible once more. What was it with all the kids here? At least at my old school, we all travelled in our year groups but here we're just shoved together. I'd never felt so claustrophobic in all my life.

I finally found a group of 3 boys who were roughly my age, so I chose to try here. I knocked gently on the door, but none of them seemed to respond, so I flung the door open.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There's no room anywhere" I smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes. This seemed to work on Beauxbaton boys anyway.

And had a similar effect on the Hogwarts male population.

"Of course, beautiful, let me help you with that stuff" one of the boys offered. He had light brown hair and eyes the colour of honey. I deduced by his robes he was a Gryffindor.

"Amber Swan, and I can manage but thank you" I sat by the window, watching the country side fly by in a whir of greens and browns.

"Max Brady" He held out his hand as though to shake mine, but once I held my hand out my hand, Max lowered his lips onto my knuckle for a brief second before continuing "This is Gareth Cooper" He gestured towards a boy too caught up in his reading to notice his introduction, his dark eyes scanned the page whilst his black hair fell into his eyes "And this is Joe Hardy" Joe's blue eyes raked over me, before he grinned and held up his hand in a wave "Our forth guy should be here soon"

"Pleasure" I smiled "Are you all Gryffindor's then?"

"No" Gareth said, without looking up from his book "I'm a Ravenclaw"

Joe looked shocked for a minute "How have you not heard of us? Where have you been living for the past 6 years?" He had a look of false shock on his face, so I could tell he was the Drama Queen of the group

"France" I shrugged "I went to Beauxbatons"

"Really" Gareth looked up from his book interested, at last "I've read about Beauxbatons, It's the most respected school for physical transfiguration results in the world"

"Plus it's full of fit birds" Max pointed out.

I scowled "There are men at Beauxbatons you know"

He scoffed "Pussy's you mean"

My hair turned bright red "I hope you aren't being serious, because if they're pussy's Merlin knows what you will be"

Max raised an eyebrow "What happened to your hair?"

I shook my hair quickly so it returned to the blonde hair of before "metamorphmagas" I shrugged quickly "It's nothing"

"Right" His grin returned. He began to talk to Joe about something. I recognised the cover of the book Gareth was reading.

"The Picture of Dorian Grey?" I smiled, extracting my own copy "It's one of my favourites"

"Really?" He grinned at me "I haven't met anyone who's read it"

"Well considering who you hang around with" my eyes darted to the two boys now wrestling over some sweets. I laughed, whilst stroking Jimmy's soft fur.

"Nah, Jamie reads some books" He smiled "You'll meet him soon; I think he's talking to his cousin"

"Oh" I smiled "I'm gonna change, d'you mind watching Jimmy for a minute?"

"Sure"

"Thank you" I felt I could get on easily with Gareth.

I left the compartment with my bundle of clothes, trying to locate the girls' toilets so I could change without prying eyes. That was until I saw two people, a small red head girl talking to a tall black haired man.

"I don't want you dating him"

"It's nothing to do with you"

"I don't want him near you"

"I don't care"

"Well you should, or I'll tell your father"

"That's low" I interjected, standing up for the girl. She looked slightly younger than me, with ginger curls trailing down her back and bright, intelligent blue eyes. The blue trim on her uniform told me she was Ravenclaw.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy turned on me. His dark hair stuck out in ridiculous angles, his eyes a deep hazel turned hard as they met my brown ones. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"I'm someone who thinks that yelling at someone over their dating choices is wrong" according to the furious look on his face, he wasn't used to people apposing his choices.

"Well, love, it has nothing to do with you" He glared at me, arrogance clouding his expression "So move along" He gestured down the hallway indicating where I should go. I was close to slapping the arrogant look off his face.

My hair turned my trademark blue crop "Make me" I snapped. I took a step towards his, my bottom lip set stubbornly. Never had I met someone so infuriating before.

"Hey" The redhead spoke up, tapping my shoulder sharply "Do I know you?"

I turned to her, staring at her until the click in my memory made me remember.

"Rosie!" I hugged her tightly, smiling like a maniac.

"Ambie?" She laughed as my hair matched hers "I thought you were in France"

"No, I'm in the UK to stay now" I grinned "How are you?"

"I'm alright I guess, come and meet Scorpious"


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no she's not meeting anyone" He glared at Rosie "Because for her to meet someone, you'd have to have to have someone for her to meet, and you don't"

"Back off James" Rosie glared at him "Amber has a mind of her own"

"James Potter? L'arrogant, fils stupide de Harry Potter?" I glared at him, my hair turning back to deep turquoise.

"Oui madame, Potter est toujours aussi arrogant et stupide que jamais" a pale, blonde boy replied, walking down the corridor with apparent ease "Bonjour Rosie"

Rosie grinned, blush creeping along her cheeks "Hey Scorpious". Scorpious wrapped his arm around Rosie's small shoulders, causing her blush to match her hair colour and her grin to intensify. James however, did not share his cousin's clear happiness.

"Hands off my baby cousin" he growled, his eyes hard and cold, hate clouding over his face. Scorpious turned to him with a similar look of hatred towards James. I felt the air drop by a few degrees at least.

"James" she yelled, flipping out "It's none of your business who I date or what I do with them" with that she stormed off, down the corridor pulling along Scorpious by the hand.

"It's everything to do with me Rose Nymphadora Weasely" yelled James, oblivious to those who were opening compartments to watch this drama unfold more "And don't forget it" he added as her hair turned into a small red dot disappearing into a compartment.

I decided to leave and return back to the compartment now, not particularly wanting to converse with James Potter whilst he was being an arrogant pillock. So in short, I didn't want to talk to him at all this year.

But he had other ideas.

"Where do you think you are going?" His eyes raked over me, grinning in what he obviously thought to be a charming way.

"To sit down" I looked at him, raising my eyebrow in confusion "Am I allowed to?"

"Don't you want to catch up? You haven't seen me in years"

I looked at him, disbelief making my hair a deep forest green "After that display of affection towards Rose? I think not" I turned to walk away, until his hand grabbed my arm.

"But that doesn't concern you. You're not Rose" he stated as if this was overly obvious and I was an emotional toddler.

I rolled my eyes, and allowed sarcasm to drip heavily from my voice "Nothing gets past you, James"

James looked at me in shock "Do you not want to spend time with the James Potter?"

"Not particularly" I freed myself walking away quickly, leaving him gobsmacked and alone.

I changed quickly, definitely preferring the light, silk uniform of Beauxbatons as opposed to the bulky uniform of Hogwarts. I didn't feel right in this train. I should be in a carriage, with my friends, laughing about something stupid that didn't matter. Although, in the letters I had received from them over summer, they heavily hinted at seeing me soon. I was hoping they would stay over Christmas, but a part of me couldn't picture my friends, used to the South of France come and stay in this dreary country.

Oh England, why are you so ridiculous?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the train journey was annoying as hell. As I returned to the compartment I noticed one unwelcomed addition to the group.

"Why are you here?" I glared at James Potter, furious at him for being here.

"Oh" Gareth didn't bother looking up from his book, not that I blamed him, to introduce us both "Amber this is Jam-"

"I know who it is" I snapped, causing my hair to turn bright red "But why is _it_ sitting in _my_ seat?"

"It? I happen to be the James Sirius Potter"

"You happen to be in my seat" My hands became balled and rested upon my hips "So move" I commanded.

"But you got up!" James argued hotly, obviously not used to people arguing his authority.

"But I never left the train"

"But you left the chair area"

"To get dressed!" I grabbed part of the material for the skirt to prove so "You all knew I was coming back" I glared around the compartment for back up, but they just carried on reading the Profit.

"What's the big deal? Sit somewhere else" Max said, missing out on my anger.

"The big deal is I was sitting there last, so it's my seat" I stamped my foot "So get out"

"Ohhh" He held his hands up in mock surrender "Watch out boys, we have a badass over here, she stamped her foot"

"Just move!"

"No"

"Mais c'est ma chaise! J'ai déjà eu toutes mes affaires là-bas, mais laissez-moi deviner que vous avez déplacé le tout. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas le déplacement? Si vous ne bougez pas, je le jure devant Dieu que je vais ..."

"Dude" Max stared at me, his eyes wide "Chill"

My anger normally involuntarily came out in French, something my father had picked up on over summer much to his displeasure. But I quite enjoyed it; I could swear and lie about what it meant afterwards. As long as Christine wasn't around, as she knew her fair share of French swear.

I began breathing in and out, focusing on staying calm and English "Fine then" I sat down on James's lap, not willing to give up this fight easily "I'll have to sit here then"

He held his hands up in mock surrender "I ain't complaining love"

I clenched my jaw involuntarily "Shut it Potter" I elbowed him hard in the stomach, smiling as I heard the grunt of pain "And my name is Amber, Amber Emily Lucy-"

The train ride continued in this fashion for most of the journey, bubbling with snide remarks and snappy responses. I refused to move from Potter's lap on principle that it was my seat he had taken, and I take my principles seriously. Not like some people whose principles changed daily for different stupid reasons.

Anyway, as the train groaned to a stop, Rosie poked her head through the compartments door "Amber, thank Merlin. I've been looking everywhere for you" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the platform. I looked around at the heaving crowds and found myself tightening my grip on Rosie's hands, to the point where I was sure her fingers had no more blood circulation.

* * *

Long time no update

I've been having a tough time updating and getting on a computer, due to my 6 siblings -.-

Sorry guys, but I will be online more- I will fight them off the computer- well I won't because I'm the shortest out of all of us -.- even though 2 siblings are younger then me

Ahh well :/


	5. Chapter 5

Rosie dragged me to a long line of boats, stating that I had to get the 'full effect' of the first sight of Hogwarts and that if I didn't 'the whole effect of Hogwarts will be ruined'. I highly doubted that, but chose to not to say anything as she turned and ran away into the heaving crowd, probably to find Scorpious.

Anyway, I sat in one of the rickety boats and was joined shortly by 3 first years that kept looking around nervously, yet excitedly.

"I heard you had to battle a troll" said one, certainty colouring his tone

"They wouldn't do that would they?" a small girl inquired clearly terrified by the thought of fighting a troll and the fact the boats were now sailing at their own accord.

"Well they would, obviously!"

"Well who told you about the troll?"

"Harry Potter's son and he wouldn't lie!"

"I guess not" the girl looked worried "I don't know any magic though"

"Guys, don't believe anything he tells you" I muttered.

"He wouldn't lie" the boy turned on me with a glare

I shook my head with a small smile "Oh he would, I'm sure Hogwarts isn't _that_ barbaric"

Well, I wasn't100%. I'd heard rumours at Beauxbatons about some of the customs at Hogwarts. Like there was a poltergeist. A poltergeist? Really? How can anything get done in a school with a thing like that flying around? I had also heard there was a fully grown mountain troll from when Harry told me bedtime stories, but that was just a story… Right? These thoughts accompanied me until I saw the castle for the first time.

It looked like something that jumped right out of the gothic books I read and seemed to be the exact opposite with the Palace of Beauxbatons. Whilst with the Palace the lines were curved, more of a femininely shaped building, Hogwarts was jagged, wilder then the Palace but no less beautiful. Just in a darker way. My eyes widened as a huge smile spreading on my face.

"Wow" I muttered, finally able to block out the arguing first years who had moved on to whether Thestrals were real or made up.

My awe continued as we walked into the castle. Everything was so… dark. So gothic.

I was in love with this place.

I was barely aware of what Longbottom was saying; instead I was trying to figure out whether or not there was a poltergeist, because I would have thought-

"Ickle firsties!" a voice screamed as ice cold water was dropped from high above us, drenching us from head to toe. I quickly performed a drying spell on myself, and started using it on the first years.

"PEEVES!" Longbottom yelled at the poltergeist, who promptly zoomed away cackling loudly and madly as he kept cursing madly. Longbottom shook his head, quickly performed a mass drying spell over us and opened the doors to The Great Hall.

As we were trooped to the front of the Hall, Longbottom explained what was going to happen, it wasn't really rocket science. He would yell a name, a hat would go on their head and then they'd join a house.

"Amber Swan"

I walked over to the front of the Great Hall, sitting carefully onto the rickety old stool, trying to remember everything Albus had crammed into my head during our childhood years in about the 4 houses. Ok, Gryffindor was for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Ravenclaw for the smart. I didn't realise the Headmistress had placed an old, patchwork covered hat upon my head.

"Very good, Miss Swan. Well its clear where you belong" a snide voice muttered into my ear.

Crap, the hat talked? I knew I should have paid attention.

"Very astute, Miss Swan. RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled, changing my hair to royal blue of my house as I walked over to the cheering table, sitting next to Rosie as she gave me a huge hug.

"I knew you'd be a Ravenclaw" she said quietly as the 11 year olds were sorted "I just knew it"

"You knew did you?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course, I know everything" she smiled smugly

"Arrogant, false belief in abilities… It's clear to see you're related to James"

I earned a rather hard smack around the head for that.


End file.
